omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Bolt Crank
Character Synopsis Bolt Crank is the best "explorer" in the world. "Explorer" in the manga is a kind of mercenary. Although mercenaries in the manga do any job, even assassinations, the explorers were employees with principles. Although Bolt's past remained a mystery in all the series, some stories gave clues about his past, including some characters that appeared in various episodes. In the end of the manga series revealed a lot about who and what Bolt is, but his exact identity still remains a mystery. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-A '''physically. '''7-C with Eating | Low 2-C Verse: Eat-Man Name: Bolt Crank, The World's Number One Explorer. The Creator Gender: Male Age: Indefinable (Due to being immortal, Bolt has no definitive age) Classification: Explorer, "The One Who Devours", Creator Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert in Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Absorption (Capable of of consuming and digesting objects such as matter), Spatial Manipulation (Maintains a endless space that is contained inside himself), Has the capacity to devour matter, data, souls, memories and concepts, Immortality (Type 1 & 3. Type 5 after consuming the concept of Death), Regeneration (Low-Mid), resistance of Death Manipulation (The embodiment of death is unable to claim Bolt Crank), has conceptual lordship over Light, Elements, Time, Life and Death Destructive Ability: Small Building level (Can cut through pillars that are comprised of nothing but metal. Was able to throw a Robot that was calculated to be of this yield. Can rip off the claws of a Robot with causal ease . Able to hold up an entire trap made of metal spikes). Town level via Eating Skills (Has the ability to create an entire Town . Ate a missile that was going to destroy an entire Town . Capable of blowing up large chunks of a City) | Universe level+ ((Recreated the entire universe and was implied to have initally created the main universe . Consumed all aspects of creation, which includes the concept Light, Life and finally ending with Death.) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Has no issue dodging bullets and can even catch them with his teeth, at point blank range no less ) | Lightspeed, likely much higher (Should be this fast given he consumed the concept of Light itself) Lifting Ability: Class 5 | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Small Building Level (Can throw Robots at this level. Can slice through pillars that are solely made of metal. Can hold up traps comprised of nothing but metal) | Universal+ (Consumed all the fundamental concepts of The Universe, in addition to recreate it anew) Durability: Small Building level, higher depending on what is inside of him | Universal+ Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range with guns and other weapons. Planetary with Eating Skills. Universal+ with God Powers Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: Certain weapons require specific devices and objects in order to be recreated or fixed Versions: Base | Creator Other Attributes List of Equipment: With the amount of scrap that Bolt consumes, he is capable of recreating: pistols, machine guns, cannons, rockets, explosives, swords, nuke shelters, between others; unconventional weapons involves TR-35 projectiles, made of that dark matter, it creates singularities that suck up the target Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Eating Skills: Bolt has several unique traits, such as the ability to wholly re-create anything he eats from his body. He also can control what he re-creates, as he is able to control a crab robot and turns it against it's creator. Though he normally re-creates objects from his hands or arms, Bolt can recreate from other parts of his body. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Heros Category:Hunters Category:Assassins Category:Gun Users Category:Males Category:Martial Artist Category:Absorbers Category:Space Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Memory Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Light Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Creation Users Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Eat-Man Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2